


Blue Velvet, Black Silk

by artgirl130



Category: Benidorm (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Tiger Dyke and his father crash a hen party that changes his life.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Blue Velvet, Black Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

Tiger stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom in Watford and smoothed out the wrinkles in the skirt of the knee-length dress that clung to his skin, the navy velvet sliding between his fingers. He thought back to the first time when he had worn something like this, on his second holiday to Benidorm when he and his dad had crashed a hen-do. The hens had insisted on dressing them up, the memory of the black silk and sheer panelling brushing against his skin for the first time vividly burned into his mind. Tiger had never felt more comfortable and alive than when he first put on that gown, the smooth nylon stocking shaping his legs, making them appear more delicate and, in his opinion, rather sexy.

It had taken him weeks after the holiday had ended to accept that he had enjoyed it then another week to pluck up enough courage to look into buying a dress online. He found one heavily discounted and had ordered it, making sure that it was delivered to a friend’s house who he made sure to tell that it was a present for his mum. The weekend after he bought it, Tiger waited until everyone was out of the house before he tried it on. He had guessed with the size so it didn’t surprise him when it wasn’t a perfect fit, the baby blue cotton barely reaching mid thigh, bodice slightly too tight. It didn’t matter, it just felt right.

Months later, here he was, stood in front of the mirror in his new dress. The navy brought out his eyes and the eyeshadow that he had started to experiment with framed them. He thought that he looked fit, at least he'd shag him if he were a girl in a bar. Tiger had considered it before, buying a wig, going out in his dress, letting people see who he really is but had decided against it, the fear of being attacked at the forefront of his mind at all times. Someday he'd go out and be the real him, it might not be anytime soon but he would do it and show off in silk and velvet and everything else that felt right.


End file.
